The invention relates to a method for performing maintenance of an electric installation comprising at least one electric equipment unit.
The invention relates to a device for performing maintenance of an electric installation comprising at least one electric equipment unit, processing means, and communication means designed to be connected to said at least one electric equipment unit.
The invention also relates to an electric installation comprising maintenance of at least one electric equipment unit comprising processing means and communication means designed to be connected to an electric equipment unit.